New Is Sometimes Good
by RealEMA
Summary: Back during Dean's senior year his father goes on a 'hunting' trip with another hunter. Dean sparks an interest with the hunters daughter. The trip's over and she has to leave, but will fate bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my disclaimer. I don't own anything except for Saida and OC :D Read and Enjoy.**

Great another school Saida thought to herself as she stepped out of her oldie but goodie car. Her dad always traveled hunting evil and she always had to travel with him. She didn't hate the hunting nor the travel, she hated the school. Always going to different schools always getting into some sort of fight. Not that she hated fights it's just she hated having to defend herself against barbie dolls. Her dad is working on a new job with John Winchester, something about unexplainable deaths. Of course like always. She walked into the school having heads turn to her. She wasn't trying to draw attention to herself. Black shirt, dark jeans, and motorcycle boots. She hated when she would draw unnecessary attention to herself. Getting her good looks from her mother it was pretty hard not to. Long wavy hair, golden eyes, and a light tan. She's tall and has curves in the right places an all around beautiful girl. She didn't like it though. It always made her feel uncomfortable and very alone.

She was about to walk into her classroom when she bumped into a boy. She looked up to the stranger who she bumped into and knew who he was. He was John Winchester's son. Dane or Dan or something.

"Sorry" she mummbled as she slipped into class.

"No, my fault," he said a little confused.

She gave the papers to the teacher then sat down. She sat down in the way back next to some jock in his red and gold letter mans jacket. As the teacher introduced the Winchester as Dean. She sat Dean next to Saida in the back. The jock looked up and down Saida and whispered something very naughty.

"I'd like it if you would join me in janitorial closet after class." he smiled and winked.

She laughed a very evil laughed and said., " I'm going to let that one slide jock, but I won't next time."

He looked a little hesitant and played a sly smile on his lips. Saida wondered what he was planning, but she decided not to care. She tried somewhat to pay attention to the teacher, but it felt kind of awkward for her since Dean wouldn't stop starring at her with a curious look.

The class ended and Saida couldn't be out of the room faster. She was heading for her locker when the jock from class came up behind her and tried slapping her butt. She spun around and grabbed his hand right before it hit her butt. She twisted the arm behind his back and shoved him against the wall. " Didn't I warn you jock?" she asked as she pulled his hand higher to cause more pain.

" What is it jock? I can't hear you?" she said holding his hand still.

" Ye.. ye.. yes you did." he said stuttering over his words.

" And you still wouldn't listen. Tsk. Tsk. tsk, I warned you," she said as a crowd gathered.

Then she kneed him in his thigh and he collapsed on the floor in agony. I warned him she thought. She returned to her previous destination and put her books in her locker. She sensed someone behind her and looked at the space intruder.

" Seriously? Can I help you with something?" she said getting a bit frustrated.

" Geez. Sugar don't get your panties in a twist. I just wanted to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." he said offering his hand.

She looked at his hand and then gave up hers.

" Yeah I know who you are Dean our fathers are working on a job together. It looks like I'm stuck with you and uhh... Sam?" she said trying to remember if that's his name.

" Yeah Sam he's around here somewhere." he said getting distracted.

" Yeah, that's uh nice. I'm leaving now." she said as she started heading to class.

" Wait, can we talk later? Like after school or something?" he asked.

"Why would I want to talk to you? I have nothing to say." she said as she started to go to class.

" Well, i've never met a hunter my age that I can actually hang with. Please I'm begging you." he asked with plead clearly in his eyes.

"Fine met me at the Star Motel at 6." she said.

" No problem," he said as he started to head to his class.

Dean couldn't get that girl out of his mind. Saida what an interesting name. He smirked internally as one of his class members started showing interest in him. He didn't really show her any attention. She was plan compared to Saida. She probably thinks I'm a retard or something by the way she was talking to me he thought. She probably saw me as just another hunter he thought. He sighed and returned to not caring about his school work.

Sam was in his advanced calculus with the smart seniors. He felt self conscious walking into a class of seniors being the only freshman there. In walks another new student and he sighed in relief. She was beautiful Sam thought. She walked by same to the back of the room and smiled at him. Sam couldn't help but blush. The class continued on, but the new girl was what was on Sam's mind. Class was another bore fest for Saida she couldn't help but smile because of the kids in the class struggling with the problem on the board. For her this was easy, she had a natural skills with school. School work came easy to her.

School ended and she walked to her car always admiring her 1968 mustang. It was a beauty and purred like one too. She smiled and jumped into her car racing off to the motel. She did what she needed to do, eat, homework, and shower. She was drying her hair when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and let Dean in. She was in a towel and continued to dry off her hair. He cleared his throat and couldn't help but stare at her. I wonder if she has tan lines he thought.

"Stop gawking and turn around," she said with her back still to her. She removed her towel and slipped her underwear on and Dean couldn't help but fantasize. She finished putting her clothes on and then she gave him permission to turn back around.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked a bit curious.

" Honestly I just wanted to hangout with someone that actually can talk to." he said sitting on the bed.

" Uh-huh, so uh what's up?" Saida said now trying not to be rude.

" Life, So what's your favorite band?" he asked trying to release the tension.

" Uh, if I had to choose it would be Zeppelin all the way." she said smiling.

The night just went on with them discussing things that didn't involve evil. Saida didn't expect it to happen, but she actually enjoyed herself that night. Dean left the motel getting back to his at the Sunset inn. He didn't want to leave and Saida secretly didn't want him too either but he had to get back to Sam. They where on each others minds all night replaying their conversation in their minds as they tried to sleep. Dean couldn't believe he was acting like such a gentleman with this girl. Normally with a girl like that he'd be humping her leg, but with this one he was being cautious like he cared.

The next few weeks flew by the same way as the first, but without the fights. The fifth week they where there they were getting curious on the where about of their fathers. They gathered in the motel same time and called their dads no one answered.

"Man this is the longest i've been in one place what's taking sooo... long?" Dean asked.

"Is it that bad? You want to escape so fast?" she asked getting a little hurt by his remark.

" No no no. I just mean I'm worried that's all," he said feeling bad for the way the words came out. Saida couldn't lose Dean after the weeks of bonding with him. Dean sensed her mixed emotions and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to sooth her. He lifted her head up and pressed his lips gently to hers. They moved to the bed and he leaned over her. The kisses started to become heated and kissed for awhile until they need to catch their breath. They got up after their little make up session and started to laugh and not a ha ha laugh a oh man what just happened laugh.

"Saida, I know this may be sudden, but I uh I think I uh. Dammit Dean why can't you say it? Saida I love you." he said getting the words out as fast as he can.

"Dean haha you're a dork. I love you too loser," she said laughing at him.

**Hey, Review? Constructive critisism? I'll update after 3 or more reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. A little lemon there. My first don't be too harsh. So hey i didn't get my reviews! What's up with that? All is forgiven if you review:P**

The week went on and Saida and Dean would continue to have their little makeout sessions. What Saida was worried about was Dean's "experience" how far has he gone with a woman. She thought. She was a virgin not wanting to give it up to just anyone. She feared he would leave if she wasn't ready.

"Dad called Sammy," Dean said to Sam as he packed his things.

"And?" Sam responded.

Dean let out a sigh and said " We're leaving Sammy dad has another job for us."

"What about Saida? I thought you loved her! And now you're just picking up and leaving?" Sam let out in rage.

"What do you want me to do Sammy? She's a hunter too. Soon she'll be on her way and forget about us." he said trying to convince himself more than Sam.

"How heartless do you think she is? She LOVES you and you're just going to walk away from that." Sam got off the bed and walked out.

Dean knew Sam was right. Dean threw the last of his clothes in his duffle bag and threw it in the Impala. He drove to the Star Motel to see his love. He banged on Saida's door and she answered in fury. "What's soooo important that you have to wake me up at.... oh nevermind." she said as she saw who it was.

He threw himself on her and carried her to the bed as they passionately kissed. Dean couldn't resist the urge to show how much he loved her and Saida became confused. But she continued. He pulled off his flanel and threw it on the floor not caring what happened to it. He removed his condom from his pocket and took off his pants. She started to undress but paused at her bra.

"Dean i've never done this before." she said worried about his reaction.

" What do you mean?" he asked confused.

" I'm a virgin." she responded.

" You're a virgin?" he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

" Yes, I am i've never felt any feelings towards someone enough to do this." she said.

" Well, I am honored that I'm your first time and I will make it worth the wait." he said looking at he with lust clearly in his eyes. She removed the shorts she had on and Dean removed the rest of her clothes. They where both naked and felt completely at ease in each others arms. Dean slipped his condom on as he rubbed Saida. She became wet and Dean positoned himself in front of her entrance.

" Are you ready? Because this is going to hurt a little." she nodded yes and he pushed in slowly then fast.

Saida bit her lip to keep her from screaming then she felt the pleasure. The feeling of her and her loved one connect on a different level. Dean paused for a moment looking for any sign to continued. Saida pushed down on him and he took that as the sign. He pump in and out enjoying every inch of Saida. Kissing all her scars as she kissed his. Feeling the pure bliss of each others bodies friction. They intensely kissed each other feeling each others love.

" I'm so close Dean," she said as she felt her release near.

" Harder Dean I want it harder." as if on cue he pushed harder and then he felt her walls tightened and they both yelled in pure ecstasy. He held her there in his arms for a while. Then Dean's memories came back to him and reality sank in. Saida looked at him and notice his emotions on his face.

" Dean, baby what's wrong?" she asked sincerely worried.

" My dad is coming. We're leaving tonight." he said to her.

" So what's left for us? What are we going to do?" she asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

" I don't know I.. can't think about this right now." he said and they snuggled together and fell asleep.

They woke up to Saida's furious dad looking down at them.

"Dad!" Saida yelled as she tried to cover herself.

"What is the Winchester boy doing in your bed!" Saida's dad Henry Enfield. Not a guy you want to catch you in bed with his daughter. He had a sawed off in his hand and he had it pointed straight for the Winchester boy.

" I'm giving you 5 seconds boy to get out of here." he said quietly.

" 5, 4, 3," Henry counted. And Dean was out by 3.

" How could you be so stupid Sai?" her dad asked her using her nickname.

"Dad I love him," Saida said back. She saw the fury in his eyes as he looked down at her. Henry wasn't a small man. Very huge build green eyes black hair and a workers tan. He was scruffy from the long hunt and he always smelled like cedarwood and cinamon. He smelled like home. Henry turned around so Saida could get dressed. As she dressed he yelled at her.

" Sai how could you fall for that? He was just using you! He's a teenage boy he doesn't know what he wants except for sex and food." Henry responded.

" How could you be so heartless." she responded fury building up inside her.

" How could I not. He's a Winchester for crying out loud. He's a hunter, he was born to trick you." Henry responded with truth in his words.

" What are you trying to say dad? That all hunters can't be trusted?" she said lowering her voice.

" Yes, especially that one," he said as he pointed at the door. She finished getting dressed and he turned around.

" Well, I love him dad and if you can't accept that then I am leaving." she said as she walked at the door.

" If you leave don't you ever come back," he yelled out to her.

" Believe me I won't." she said almost a whisper. She headed out to her baby and jumped in. It took her a second to gather her nerves then she started up her car and drove to Dean's motel. It took her a minute to find where it was. She drove into the parking lot rushing to Dean's room when she notice the car wasn't there. She knocked on the door half expecting Sam to answer, but no one did. She ran to the the motel clerk and asked where he went.

" Sorry little lady, but I'm not allow to tell you," he said with a southern drawl.

" I'll give you 20." she offered.

" Make it 50 and i'll tell you the direction he went." he chipped in.

" Fine," she said as she pulled out her wallet.

" He checked out about a half hour ago. Said he was in a hurry." he said counting his money. Left? She thought to herself trying to catch her breath.

" Did he leave anything?" she asked desperate to find the answer.

" No, he didn't." she ran out the door to her car. She slammed the door shut not saying or doing anything just sitting there. Numb. She decided to start up the engine and drive. She had no one now, no dad, no Dean, just a heartache. She drove into the darkness until she couldn't take it anymore so she stopped got out of the car and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was alone utterly alone. She curled into a ball crying wanting to kill something. Her beaper went off, but she got it and threw it into the woods.

She got into her car and continued to drive out of the woods. She was going so fast that she didn't see the semi truck come from her left. Smashing the whole left side of her car and her with it. She was dead. Someone ripped the top of the car, picked her up, then carried her to the E.R. He left without seeing if she would live. Little did she know that, that was her first angel encounter. The doctors rushed to her and did everything they could.

She was in a coma for 1 and a half months when she woke up. Pain shooting from every inch of her body. Stitches and a broken arm and collar bone. She yanked the tube out of her mouth and the I.v in her arm. She dragged herself out of the hospital limping from a little pain in her leg. She ran to the nearest pay phone and thought of the only person who would care. She dialed the number and a familiar voice picked up.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger:P Review and i'll update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for posting so late hope you like!**

" Bobby, I need your help," Saida said.

" Sai? Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" he yelled into the phone.

" Bobby it's a long story, can you come pick me up I'm in.. Portland. I'm stranded have no car nor clothes." She said as she looked down at her hospital gown.

" Yeah, I'll go getcha." he said as he hung up the phone. Luckily Bobby wasn't too far away. She waited in the phone booth waiting for Bobby. As he drove up he noticed the gown on her and worry built up in him.

" What happened?" Bobby asked.

" Not right now Bobby i'll tell you later." As they arrived at Bobby's she got out of the car and went straight for the guest room. It was a challenge getting up the stairs but she did. She fell on the bed and went straight to sleep.

She had a nightmare of the accident on how it happened, but during the dream an angel came down and lifted her out of the accident. He was what a man should be, tall, dark, and handsome. With smoldering blue eyes and beautiful wings. Saida woke up with a jolt as she felt someone enter the room.

" Sorry, I just wanted to bring you some clothes." Bobby said as he put the clothes at the tip of the bed then left. Saida felt a ping of guilt for not thanking the only man who cared. She quickly dressed in her clothes and walked down stairs.

"Bobby I'm really grateful for what you have done for me." she said.

" You're welcome Hun and don't feel too obligated to tell me what happened." he said feeling bad for the girl. Saida couldn't help but feel obligated to tell Bobby what happened so she did. She told him everything from the arrival to Portland to the car crash. She felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as she told him feeling better afterward.

" So, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

" Start over, new look, new car, new attitude towards life. Life is too short to hold back from anything," she said as she felt confidence fill her.

" Well I can help with the car part, I just got a '69 mach 1 I found. Body is good but it could use some engine work." Bobby offered. Saida's heart filled up with joy as she thought about the mach 1. What a ride she thought.

" HELLS YEAH!" she said as she sped out of the house as fast as her injured body could take her. She worked on that car night and day. Staying at Bobby's house while she did. She traded in her plain black and denim look for something a bit sexier. Tank tops, tight as can be jeans, and her signature boots. She trained herself harder with her defense skills and studied many rituals and exorcisms that would help her become a better hunter. Her body became leaner and her hair longer. She was no longer that silent but deadly one in the corner. No, she was the bad ass who took crap from no one. She couldn't help but miss her dad, but that was his choice to not let her come back not hers.

She met many hunters along the way teaching her their ways. In more ways then one. She finished her Mach 1, and boy was it a beauty. She painted it black with white racing stripes. Interior was all black leather and of course she had hidden compartments in her car for her weapons. Under the roof interior was a devils trap and the doors were lined with hidden salt. She came prepared this time.

She stayed with Bobby throughout her change and he was okay with it. She was on a hunt when a demon said that her mother was killed by her own father. After killing the demon she raced to Bobby's in search of answers. She ran through the front door and yelled," Bobby!"

" Geez. stop your yelling what do you want?" he asked walking into the front room cleaning his hands.

" I need to ask you a question and don't lie to me." she said to him being assertive.

" Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

"What really happened to my mother? How did her death come to be?" she asked. Bobby sighed and sat down on one of the sofas. He motioned for her to sit but she stubbornly shook her head no.

" She was heading to her car after a late shift at work when she was mauled by a vampire. She wasn't dead though. The vampire desired her blood and body so he changed her." he said to Saida. She was horrified. Her mother, a vampire? How could this be.

" She was turned, but ran away from the vampire to you guys. Your dad knew she was a vampire and was a bit skeptical, but he let his love for her conquer his skepticism. Little did he know she didn't have her blood thirst under control, so when she saw you she leaped. The only thing he could do was stake her. He was mortified after that. He vowed that he would never let that happen to you. That's why he trained you to take care of yourself and that's why he was so protective." he said to her.

She was sunken into the couch by the end of the explanation caught up in her own mind. Wow she thought all those times why he wouldn't let me hunt a vampire was because of that. She got up a little light headed she went to her room and laid down. Vampires wow she thought. Life changed for the better Saida thought. She was only 18 and she's seen so much. Life was a challenging but she faced it head on.

On Saida's 20th birthday she was walking down an alley tracking a werewolf. She had her shotgun loaded with silver bullets. She saw the werewolf kneeling over a body and she shot. She hit him, but she didn't see the werewolf behind her. The wolf bit her neck and she yelled out in pain, she reached over and tried to hit him but it was no use.

She collapsed on the floor after the loss of blood. She was floating in a sea of darkness, when she woke up with a jolt in the alley.

It was morning and the sun was blinding. She felt her neck and searched for the puncture wounds. She ran her fingers over the puncture wounds in terror knowing what was going to happen. Tonight was the last night of the lunar cycle. She silently cursed realizing that she would be going through the changes as well. She ran to the nearest pay phone and called Bobby.

" Bobby I'm in a bit of a situation here. I was bit by a werewolf last night and I need your help for hunting this thing." she said.

" DAMMIT SAI! What the hell did you do that for? Aren't you being careful enough? Damn. Fine I'll go." he said.

" Thank you Bobby and please hurry I'm going to change tonight. Oh and Bobby I wanted to see what happened if I jumped in front of a hungry werewolf, genius." Saida said into the phone.

" Stop being a smart ass. And I'm going." he said annoyed. She hung up the phone and went back to her motel room. She secured the closet door making sure it was enough to hold her in. She put silver on the door just in case. It was getting dark and she was feeling the changes. Her vision blurring then sharpening ten folds. Her sense of smell intensified, her hearing went from normal to hearing the water drop in the next room. She was going to go insane she thought. That's when she felt it. The pain surged through her body and she collapsed on the floor. It felt as if her body was ripping from the inside out. She crawled to the closet yanking herself in and she closed the door. She heard the click of the door locking on the outside. She started shuddering feeling her body change was the most painful thing she has ever felt. She braced herself on the wall as her teeth grew in. She yelled in agony and felt like she was burning. She felt her whole body shape into a wolf and she started yelling hysterically.

She heard Bobby on the other side of the door and she yelled for him to find the wolf. That's when she changed. The wolf took over and there was no Saida in the beast. Bobby heard her howl the most painful howl he's ever heard. He grabbed his gear and checked the closet's lock then left in search of the wolf.

Saida woke up groggy and naked. She couldn't see anything in the closet, she banged on the door and Bobby unlocked it. He turned around as she got dressed in the clothes she set out for herself.

"Bobby did you find it?" Bobby looked at her with his sad eyes and shook his head.

" I tried Sai, but there was too many of them. I barely made it out alive." That's when Saida took in Bobby's full image and noticed the sunken eyes and sad expression. She nodded her head and tried to think of a solution.

" Damn, Bobby how can I be a hunter when I'm something I kill!" she started freaking out. Realizing she thought Bobby was going to kill the werewolf not grasping the fact that there was a chance her couldn't.

" Saida, the wolf probably skipped town, I will do everything in my power to track it down." he said.

" No, Bobby it's okay. I'll think of something. And she did every lunar cycle she locked herself in any closet. Werewolf proofed it out and suffered for three days out of the month. She checked on her father once and a while making Bobby keep check on him. She was satisfied until 11 years later when her dad went missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

Dammit Saida thought as Bobby told her the news.

" I know you're not going to like this, but you need help." Bobby said into the phone.

" Like Ellen and Jo help? Well, yeah sure I've always like Ellen, Jo and me could use some working on..." she trailed off.

" No, Sai not them you need better." he released a sigh not knowing how to say what he needed to say.

" Sai, you need the Winchester boys." he said in defeat.

" What? Bobby are you freaking kidding me? You know how we left off!" Saida said into the phone remembering the last time they saw each other and how he left her.

" It's the only way Sai, they're the best. Other than you of course." Bobby said.

" Yeah 'course," Saida said into the phone not really paying attention.

" Okay, I will go Bobby for my dad." she said in defeat.

" Thank you Sai." Bobby said. Saida hung up the phone and left out a huff noise. Well, I guess I have to sought out the boys Saida thought.

Saida was getting dressed when she really looked at herself in the she was changed her body changed with her. Her eyes more vibrant, her skin a little pale, more of a flexible body and a gracefulness she didn't have before. Her hair long black and shinny and her features the same as she was since she was 20. Since she didn't age. The heightened senses helped her better when she hunted. Making her the best hunter there was. The only down fall was the heat part. She went into heat every year for 2 weeks. She just wanted to hump every man in sight. The next time is in 2 weeks, so she better make this trip fast she thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile in the mirror as she changed.

She was on the road for an hour following the coordinates Bobby gave her of boys location. She pulled up to a beat up motel where she checked into a room. She saw the impala and went and knocked on the door it was parked right outside of. She heard with her new hearing Sam asking Dean who that was. Then heard Dean's footsteps to the door. With shotgun in hand, he opened the door and froze.

" Saida what?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

" Nice to see you too, look my dad disappeared and I need your help. Are you in?" she asked Sam walked out of the bathroom and froze.

" Saida, oh man." he ran up to her and hugged her.

" Hey Sammy, damn you look good," as Saida's eyes scanned up and down Sammy's hot body.

" Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." he said in return.

" So Dean? Yes? No? Damn stop gawking and answer or I'm gone." Saida said getting a little annoyed.

" What, yeah we'll help." Dean said snapping out of his daze

" Help with what?" Sam asked curious as to what he was helping out with.

" Her dad has gone missing she needs our help to find him." Dean said. Saida was tired but needed a drink, so she turned on her heels and head for her car.

" Wait where are you going?" Sam asked.

" I need a drink, you wanna join me?" she asked Sam.

" Yeah sure why not?" he asked. Dean didn't want to be the only one not there so he drove Sam to the pub. He was shocked to see Saida again. She looked hotter than ever and he couldn't believe he left her. She walked out of her car into the pub. She looked around and saw all the mens' lustful stares. She couldn't help but internally smirk. She walked up to the bartender and asked for a beer and a shot of whiskey.

The bartender just starred at him before Saida grew impatient and started snapping her fingers. He looked at her dazed, but grabbed her order. Sam went to sat next to Saida with Dean on his tail.

" So, how about you and me in the back of my pick up?" Some random man said as she had her back to him.

Saida laughed a quite laugh and turned to face the idiot who dare talk to her that way. She looked at him and said, " Don't flatter yourself, I'm not going anywhere with you."

" Oh yeah I think you are," as the guy grabbed her arm and put force into it. She internally laughed because that didn't even feel like a pinch. She grabbed his hand and threw it off of her.

" Dammit, I was hoping it wouldn't amount to this," she lied.

She grabbed him from the neck and shoved him on the bar counter. (A/N. Yeah, she's a bad ass)

" I said no, dumb ass are you deaf?" she asked him.

" I can't hear you," he started clawing at her hand as everyone in the bar just starred at her including the Winchester boys.

" Sor. Sorr, Sorry y." he stuttered out like all the other guys who tick her off do.

" Yeah you should be," she said as she released her grasp. The people in the bar just starred at her and she gave them a death glare. They all turned around and returned to what they where doing.

" Man, Saida you changed a bit," Sam said then grinned.

" I like it," Sam said then laughed. Dean just starred in shock. Wow, I think I just fell in love, again. Dean thought to himself as he replayed the scene over and over in his head.

The night was over too soon as they returned to their rooms. Saida said goodnight to Sammy as she completely ignored Dean like she did at the bar.

" Dude, she completely ignored me tonight," Dean said as they closed the door. Even though Saida could hear what they where saying.

" I would too, she was in love with you, you took her virginity, and just left her without a word," Sam said making a point.

" I couldn't.. I just didn't know how to handle things Sammy I was a kid. I loved her but I didn't want to disobey dad. I never stopped thinking about her Sammy." Dean said in all truth.

" Tell it to all the whores you slept with." Sam said as he became annoyed.

" And what she was celibate since then? Yeah, right Sammy. Have you looked at her? Come on I doubt she's been lonely." Dean said.

" You're unbelievable how could you talk about her like that? You left her, not the other way around." Sam said as he went to take a shower. Little did they know that Saida could hear everything that they said. She wanted to cry, she was lonely and she didn't sleep with every hot man that passed her by. She hasn't slept with anyone since him. She never let any man get close because she was afraid of him breaking her heart.

" Saida, not every man will break your heart." Someone said as she nearly fell off her bed.

" What the hell!who are you?" She said as she saw a man in front of her, a handsome man who

looked oddly familiar to her. She scanned her memories but came up blank.

" I'm Castiel, an angel of the Lord." he said to her.

" Yeah and I'm a freaking saint." she said as she grabbed her shot gun.

" I'm the one that saved you the night of the crash." Saida knew she knew him from somewhere. That dream she had. He was an angel, carrying her away from the crash. She couldn't help but blush as she put her gun down.

"Sorry, I could never be too sure." she said as she pointed for him to sit.

" No, thank you. Saida if you keep pushing people away you're going to end up miserable with your life." He said to her.

" Too late angel. I'm bound to live all eternity alone, never aging, never having children, always roaming the earth killing evil." she said looking off not really talking to the angel, but to herself.

" No, only you can change that." he said as he disappeared.

" Damn angel," she said. Seriously what kind of pep talk was that she thought. She took a shower, when she stepped out she heard a knock on her door.

**Yeah, sorry i left you hanging. Will update tomorrow if time allows me:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey i'm sooo sorry about not posting i had a LOT to do this weekend and was too overwhelmed with things. So here's my next chapter. Hope you like it! Oh and thank you for your lovely comments guys! You're the best! 8D**

" Yes?" Saida asked as Dean just stood there.

" Um. Could we talk?" Dean said as he looked up and down Saida's body.

" Uh, sure." She motioned her arm in a come in manner.

" Turn around," she said to him as she got her duffel bag.

" What? Not like I've never seen you naked." Dean said not wanting to turn around.

" Yeah, I was the idiot that let you see me naked." She said getting mad at the old memories.

" Fine I'll turn around." Dean said reluctantly. Saida turned around putting her bra and underwear on. Dean turned around neglecting her wishes and froze. She looked even better than before. Her body was Wow. He thought. She had curves in all the right places and her stomach was so lean and hot. Dean couldn't help but stare. She put her pants on and had to yank them over her butt and Dean couldn't help but want to reach out and "help." She put her black muscle shirt on and turned around. She saw Dean was looking at her and she slapped him.

" What the hell did I ask you to do? One simple thing you perv and you couldn't even listen. Damn Winchester you're such a horn dog." she said in frustration.

" Sorry, I couldn't help it I'm a man," he said with a cocky grin. She reached to slap him again, but he stopped her hand. She tried with the other, but he grabbed it too. He pulled her to him and leaned in for a kiss. Then Saida head butted him.

" Don't even think about it Dean," she said as he yelled in pain.

" You're a bitch, do you know that?" he said his pride hurt.

" Get out!" She said having enough of him.

" Wait, wait. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart." he said. Saida just paused looking at him in disbelief.

" Don't lie to me Dean. If you cared, you'd have the decency to tell me you where leaving. Instead of taking off without a word. Do you know what happened? I wanted to be with and my dad told me I couldn't ever come back if I ran off with you. I left anyways because I loved you so much. I went to your motel to find out your gone. I let my father down because of you. I was upset and took a drive. I got hit by a semi almost died and was in a coma for a month and a half because of you. So don't you dare say you're sorry because I couldn't care less. The only one that cared for me was an angel." she said with hate clearly in her voice.

" Oh and by the way I haven't slept with a man since you. I've been too scared to get to close to someone because I didn't want to get hurt. Like you hurt me. So don't you say sorry to me because it's no good to me anymore." she said fuming. Dean had tears in his eyes thinking of how much pain he had caused her. The years of loneliness when he just went off and did his own thing not even caring of what could have happened.

" You can leave." Saida said in a low voice not even looking at Dean.

" But.."

" LEAVE! I only came for your help not your excuses." Saida said. Dean got off the bed and left. Saida crawled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

The next day Sam knocked on her door to offer her some breakfast. She came to the door looking great. She didn't want to show Dean what affect he had on her.

" Hey," Sam said looking at her from head to toe admiring her beauty.

" Hey," she said smiling at Sammy knowing what her was doing.

" We were just going to go to breakfast. You in?" Sam offered.

" Hells yeah Sammy. Only if I get to stare at the firm ass of yours." She said winking at him jokingly. Sam couldn't help but blush.

He cleared his throat and said, " We're going to Green's Diner if you want to meet us there," Sam said totally avoiding her comment.

" Yeah be there in ten." she said. Sam walked off and Saida really did stare. She couldn't help herself. You could bounce a dime off that thing.

She met the boys at the diner and didn't even look at Dean she was so disgusted with him at the moment.

" So, what have you been up to since we last saw you?" Sam asked trying to break the tension.

" I've been training very hard. I've aced everything so far. Um.. memorized Latin, which helps with the exorcisms. I've gotten a new car since my other one was totaled. Longer hair, uh.. More hunts. Hmm.. I don't know." then realization dawned on her. Crap she thought I need to tell them. The next full moon is in two days.

" So.." and that's how breakfast was. Awkward and strange.

The full moon grew closer and Saida grew stronger. As the moon becomes full that's when Saida's power grows until she becomes the beast. She didn't want the boys to find out because she didn't know how they would react. She always dreamed about her fears of killing people and eating their flesh. Everything she fell asleep she would have the same dream and wake up sweaty and even more tired then when she fell asleep. She couldn't take it at times, it would get to the point of her crying herself to sleep knowing these dreams would last forever.

It was the day of the full moon and Said was preparing the bathroom for her change. A few years ago Saida started to remember the memories of when she was in her werewolf stage, but she only remembered she couldn't control it.

The transition to becoming a werewolf was always painful. She tried every pain killer, but the heart form the change burned it off.

Saida planned an easy hunt for the boys that would last about a week. She sent them off yesterday making sure they suspected nothing.

Saida was installing long chains to the wall that had werewolf binding spells on them. She removed every breakable thing from the bathroom. She added silver to all the exits of the bathroom to make sure. Over the years the werewolf has grown stronger, she didn't want an accident happen.

She started feeling the changes happening, so she quickly took off all her clothes and chained herself to the walls. She started feeling the normal pain she felt and felt the changes come on. She woke up feeling tired and sore. She unchained herself and crawled into bed for the next full moon.

She awoke with a jolt feeling the changes happening and quickly chained herself. She started feeling the normal pain she felt, but there was something different happening some new feelings different sensations. She saw colors surround her wrapping around her, spinning as they did. It was beautiful but the pain was starting to get worse. She heard shouting from behind the front door but she didn't pay attention. She heard voices in the colors, whispering encouragements, telling her to let go and let it take over. She wanted to rebel but she didn't, she let the beast take over. She let out a painful yell that turned into a painful yowl.

She was in her werewolf stage, but she was in control. The beast was no more. She couldn't help but fill up with relief. She was finally in control now. No fear of killing and feeding on flesh. The colors surrounded her and whispered to her stories of the good. Stories of werewolves who used their gift for good.

" Saida," one of them called out.

" Saida, we've made you our choice. You're selflessness and your bravery will be rewarded. You will lead the new Good. You will be the alpha of every werewolf. You will be in command of every werewolf you come into contact with. The will follow you where ever you go if you want them to."

" What if I don't want to? What if I wanted to be normal?" she asked in her head.

" You're the only one who can. Why would you want to walk away from this? From saving many peoples lives from werewolves?" the voice argued back.

" Fine" she said giving into it. As she accepted her fate the colors started swirling together as until they where combined. Then they sunk into Saida's body. She felt instant bliss feeling serenity.

" You will be able to change when you need to the most. So now not only can you change in the full moon, but now whenever there's danger. Your strength will increase and your control is intact." the voice then left off. She internally smirked until the boys broke down the door with guns in hand ready to shoot at any moment. " Ah shit!" Saida thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for not posting in awhile. I had a lot of finals and studying i had to do, but now school is over and i can continue. I also apologize for this chapter not being as long as the others. Don't pelt me with rocks.**

Saida transformed back to her human form face down tired from the transformation. She looked up to see the boys starring back at her. " Dammit," she thought as she unchained herself. Dean was starring at her body and Sam looked away out of courtesy. She got up and grabbed her clothes. She shut the door leaving the boys on the other side. She opened the door changed and ready to answer any of their questions.

" Sorry guys, I didn't want you to find out this way." she apologized.

" Wow." Was all Dean could muster up. He found werewolves to be very intriguing.

" How?"

" It happened on a hunting trip, I didn't notice a werewolf behind me and I got bit. Woke up feeling odd. I knew what happened and I was scared. Unfortunately I couldn't find the werewolf that did this so I'm stuck this way. I've been like this for 9 1/2 years. I've took extra precautions to protect those around me. Around the lunar cycle I get the worst hunger appetites, but I won't eat you don't worry. I have heightened senses. Smell, taste, see, and hear have increased. My strength has also increased and so did my temper. Oh, and I uh.. don't age." She finished looking away.

" You don't age? What? Explains a lot." Dean said as his eyes roamed around Saida's body. She looked at him and scowled. She looked away and turned to Sam.

" So now that I told you guys, do you have any questions?" Saida asked.

" I do have one. So, you're similar to a dog no offense, but do you have same bodily functions. Such as going into heat?" Dean asked a little too curious. Saida blushed and looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock.

" Uh, yeah. Why?" she answered cautiously.

" Just asking." Dean said as he turned smiling.

" Oh, Dean why do you think with your penis?" Saida said as she realized why he asked.

" Can't help it, I'm a man." Dean said relaxing.

" Funny, I thought men had balls." Saida turned away to put everything back in the bathroom.

" Wha. What?" Dean said dumbfounded. Sam couldn't contain his laughter at the joke and his brother's face. Saida finished fixing the bathroom to it's original form.

" So uh, boys I'm extremely tired. I will see you in a few hours." She said as she shewed them away. Saida dreamed of the colors that swirled around her during her change. The words filled her head again. As the colors entered her she awoke from her peaceful slumber. Saida smiled realizing that she for once in a long time hadn't had a bad dream. She changed and went to find the boys.

As she left the room her oh so favorite angel appeared. Damn she thought, here come the riddles. She internally rolled her eyes and waited for Castiel to speak.

" Saida I know what happened, but I'm here to warn you. With great power comes great responsibility." Castiel said.

" Dude, this is not spider man. I know my responsibilities and I know the consequences for my actions. So if you don't mind I have to go." Saida said as she tried to leave.

" To go find the Winchester boys?" Castiel asked in his monotone voice.

" Yeah? What's it to you?" she asked a little peeved.

" I want you to watch over them for a while. I need somethings I have to do and I can't come to give them some help. I need you to watch them." Castiel asked her.

" Whoa. Where's the riddles? Where's the destiny thing? Sure I'll watch Dean the child, Sammy could take care of himself." Saida responded.

"Sammy is the one who needs to be watched." Castiel said.

" What? Ugh." Saida said as Castiel disappeared. Damn angel she thought as she continued searching for the boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry guys for the delay. I was in a car accident which caused a lot of bed rest and then there was writer's block. UGH! So here's a new chapter guys hope you love it.**

Saida yawned as she woke up from another great dream. Today they where in a small town in Idaho looking for a another reason for mysterious deaths. Saida got dressed and headed for the boys rooms when she smelt something. She raised her head and sniffed the air, She focused her eyes because she smelled danger, another werewolf she thought.

He was getting out of his older truck, with a duffel bag in his hand. He looked sad as he focused at the ground with tensed shoulders. He was in old ripped jeans a black t-shirt and black boots. His hair looked like he hadn't had a haircut in a while. It reached his ears and was messy with leaves and tangles. He was pale which is nothing new to people around here. Saida whistled and he turned his head and paused.

He took a confused step back then he smelled the air. His eyes softened as he saw her face. He walked up to her and bowed his head.

"I'm at your every comand," he whispered.

"Oh, don't bow please. And that's uh.. kind, but you don't have to." Saida said a little confused on what to do.

He stood up and faced her with a look of joy and relief. He was handsome Saida thought and she focused on him. He hugged her tightly and Saida stiffened but hugged back. She felt compassion towards him, knowing how it was. He sighed into her shoulder and then he wept.

"Sh.. sh.. It's okay now I'll be here for you," Saida whispered those comforting words. She pulled him into her room forgetting about the boys. She sat him on the bed and grabbed a chair to sit in front of him.

"I'm Saida, Saida Enfield," she said as offered here hand.

"I'm Luke Ramano," he shook her hand.

"Italian?" Saida asked.

"Yeah, I'm half. My dad was Italian, mom was Russian." he said.

"So, Luke you hungry? We could grab something at the diner down the street. My treat?" Saida offered trying to lighten the mood.

"That would be great. Thank you." he said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. It's just you make me feel safe." he said feeling weak.

"Don't feel sorry never feel sorry for that. You are a man, but sometimes men gotta let it out. Oh, and we should get you washed up and changed." Saida said as a smile spread itself across her face.

"Yeah i seriously do," he said as he rubbed his head.

* * *

The waitress who was at their table completely ignored Saida, her attention was on Luke. Geez lady what if I was his wife Saida thought. She was an average looking teenager, brown hair, brown eyes, plain face, and rail thin.

"What would you like?" she questioned Luke. Luke said his order and the waitress walked off.

"Excuse me?" Luke said as the waitress walked off.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile spreading across her face like something was funny.

"You forgot my uh.. girl friend here," he said as he pointed to Saida. Saida did a double look to him then she saw a mischievous grin follow.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," she said as she looked Saida.

"Sure you didn't." Saida said as she looked at the menu.

"I'll take a number five.." then the waitress turned. " not done." Saida said frustrated.

"I'll take a number 7 and bring some pie as well." Saida finished.

"Wow, anything else?" the waitress asked giving Saida the "look."

"Um.. a strawberry milkshake as well, thanks." Saida finished paying no attention to the waitress's gawking.

"Nice, I like a girl with an appetite." Luke said as he grinned at her.

"Hey we have high metabolisms, might as well use it. And uh.. girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're a girl and a friend?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked in continuation.

"And the waitress was being extremely rude." Luke said in an attempt of a snotty women.

"So Luke tell me about yourself. How old are you? Where you from? How did you turn? Etc."

"21, Chicago, walking home from work. Mom and dad died in a car crash. Been a nomad since the attack. Hmm.. normally chain myself up deep in the woods and I like my Joe with sugar and cream." he finished.

"Real age."

"62"

"Old man," Saida joked.

"Well how old are you really if you don't mind me asking ma'am?" he asked.

"Don't call me ma'am. And I'm 29 ½, really. Turned at 20."

"Wow so young and so much control," he said not really looking at her.

"Yeah, it's the hunter in me." She said nonchalant.

"hunter?" Luke stiffened.

"Yes, I was a hunter before I was attacked." she said.

"A hunter tried killing me once, he thought just because I'm a werewolf I should die," he said shuddering.

"I think I know a few of those, and no I never was one and despise those who are." Saida responded.

"That's a relief." Luke sighed. Their food got there and Saida's phone rang.

"Saida? Where are you?" Sam's voice came through the phone.

"Um the diner down the street you are more than welcome to join me." Saida offered to Sam.

"We'll be right there." Sam responded. Saida hung up the phone and mentally cursed herself for forgetting about them.

"I'll go," Luke said not wanting to interrupt them. Saida yanked him down as he got up.

"You're going no where," Saida said in a low growl. Couldn't help the ownership she felt over him.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, uh.. Saida."

"That's right." Saida said as Sam and Dean walked into the diner. Luke's shoulders tensed as the boys approached. A low growl formed in Luke's chest as he smelt the lust coming off Dean. Luke couldn't help but feel drawn to Saida. She was his salvation, the only way to control his beast. He felt like everyone in comparison was nothing. Her good looks did nothing to prevent those feelings. He felt like tearing the waitress's head off for acting the way she did to Saida, but did nothing to upset her. She was the promise of a better life and he would stop at nothing for her.

"Down boy," Saida whispered almost inaudible to his senses.

"Sam and uh. Dean.. meet Luke he will be staying with us for awhile," Saida said and Luke's heart fluttered. I am able to stay? Luke thought and he felt his heart fill up with joy. It's been doing that a lot lately. She's been causing it, she actually tamed him. His anger was calmed and his fear of attacking gone.

"Luke?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he's a werewolf and I'm here for him no matter what." Saida said looking over at him.

"Why?" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"I'm the only one who can help and if you don't like it I'll go to someone else for help." Saida gave an ultimatum.

"Fine," Dean huffed.

"Anyways, nice to meet you Luke. Oh, we found out what's killing these people." Sam said trying to change the subject.

"It's a werewolf." Luke and Saida both stiffened.

"The werewolf is killing people coming from bars, to drunk to drive so they walk home.."

"And they get eaten," Saida finished.

"I know what your thinking, I just arrived in town today," Luke said to Dean who was glaring.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to believe you?" Dean questioned.

"I can see into his soul, I can see all the wolf has done. The wolf has killed a lot of things, but they weren't humans," Saida said. Luke didn't seem surprised, but the boys did.

"How are we supposed to find it? The full moon isn't until next week." Sam asked.

"I can sense the werewolves, I can sniff him out or even maybe just call to him,"

"What your going to pick up the phone and call werewolves are us?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Hah. No I can make him come. Like a siren call. It's one of the gifts the old good. Their werewolf spirits of a group of werewolves that actually protected people from evil until we got cocky," Saida turned to Luke and explained.

"Wow," was all Luke said.

"When should we do this uh.. "call"," Sam asked.

"Tonight before any full moon. He will be here in town waiting for the moon," Saida finished.

They got up and left to their rooms, Dean and Sam where preparing for tonight. Saida and Luke where in her room talking.

Dean wasn't trusting this "Luke" guy he seemed too fishy to him. The way he looked at Saida with ownership and pride as if she where his. She should be mine! Dean shouted in his head. I messed up and now I'm suffering, Dean let the guilt take over. Sam's right I don't deserve her, she has a right to hate me.

* * *

Sam was sitting reading up on werewolf information making sure they have everything. He was getting frustrated with Dean's mixed feelings about Saida. If it where Sam in his situation he would've done everything in his power to win her back. He couldn't focus anymore, he just shut his laptop and sighed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing just got a headache," Sam lied.

The night came and Saida sighed. She got up from her bed and stretched. Luke was sleeping in the chair by the window. He opened his eyes to see Saida stretching. He chuckled, she looked so innocent, so pure. She smiled at him and he got up. He pulled her up and hugged her. Resting his hands on her lower back and her neck. He squeezed and breathed in her, she smelled of the forest and lavender. She hugged him back with the same intensity. She felt a bond form between them but different feelings for each other.

She felt a protective friendship love for him and he felt a lover's love for her. They stayed like that until there was a knock on the door.

"It's time," She whispered in his ear.

"Man, alright," He said as he reluctantly let go.

The drove out in the impala to an abandoned road in the forest. Saida got out of the car and walked ahead of the boys.

"What are you doing." Dean asked.

"I'm not letting you guys get hurt, stay behind me." She demanded. Luke froze and felt her demand flow through him. He did as she said Sam and Dean felt it too but not with the same intensity. She stop and they did too.

"I'm going to call you guys arm the guns, but don't shoot him." Saida ordered. All the boys nodded in agreement. Saida took in a breath of air and called to the old good. She felt them flow around her and she sighed with the warmth she felt as the did. She opened her eyes and she knew what to do.

She whistled as loud as she could. It didn't sound like an ordinary whistle it had a music feel to it. It was beautiful Luke, Sam, and Dean fell to their knees as the sound escaped her mouth. Then she said,

"Jason come to me, now." His name found it's way on her lips. The boys noticed her voice didn't sound right it was backed up with power, ancient power. They waited for 5 minutes and then they saw someone coming. He was running at full speed and he slowed down once he reached Saida. A force caused him to fall his head was down looking at the ground.

"What have you done?" She questioned with the power still there.

"I've done what I'm meant to do." He said almost laughing.

"Look at me!" She yelled. And then she saw it, all the pain the people suffered all those people he killed. He enjoyed knowing what he did, he didn't feel sorry.

"Why, Jason?"

"Because it feels right, I wake up feeling renewed." He smiled. She sighed because she knew what she had to do.

"Stand," She commanded. A force brought him to his feet. She walked over to him and put her hands on his cheeks. She looked him directly into his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry," She said as she twisted his head off. She grabbed the matches out of her pocket and lit him on fire. She felt weakened from what happened. She regained herself and walked over to the boys as they stood up feeling confused.

"What just happened?" Sam questioned.

"That was the power of the old good," She said as she headed to the car. The boys walked over and got in the car in silence.

"Let's get some sleep," She said as they drove off.

**Did you like it? I thought it would be a new twist adding a new character. Should i keep him? Or get rid of him? Tell me which you prefer.**


End file.
